Displacement
by Camunki
Summary: Karofsky just can't stop thinking about that kiss. Kurt is far too willing to accept drinks. Kurtofsky, Kurt/Karofsky Slash, Dub-con, Rated M. Two-shot.
1. The Night Before

**Name:** Displacement (referring to Karofsky's tendency to do exactly that, I suppose. Or perhaps trying to displace the kiss, hur hur.)

**Pairing:** Kurtofsky (Kurt/Karofsky) A note about this: first off, I _am_ a Kurtofsky shipper. _But_ I do not condone a relationship between these two either at the time (and alternate universe) in which this is set, or in the show until Karofsky has stopped the bullying, apologised, and Kurt has forgiven him. In this story, the genre 'romance' is a bit misleading; given the circumstances, this is _not_ a love-story (if you want one of those, I'm sure I'll write that in the future), this is _not_ going to end all fluffily, this is 'sex,' not romance. Ahem, yeah, that's it.

**Rating:** M, duh.

**Warnings: **Seriously, M. I'm not kidding. Even if this is tamer than some of my stuff, it's pretty much PWP. If you're offended by sex, alcohol and dub-con (not quite non-con but it's ambiguous,) this isn't the place for you. And there's _no_ happy ending here, I'll say it again. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **If I were Ryan Murphy, Kurt would have gotten laid by now. If I were FOX, Firefly would be still be going.

**Prompt: **After the locker room kiss scene, they are both at some jock/cheerio party. Kurt is tipsy. Karofsky can't stop thinking about how kissing Kurt felt, so he gets Kurt completely drunk and hooks up with him - you decide how far they go. Kurt doesn't necessarily LIKE Karofsky yet, but he enjoys the hooking up/sex.

**Notes: **SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2 OF GLEE: written just after 'Never Been Kissed.'

* * *

Kurt should know that it's a terrible idea to accept drinks from Karofsky, but he does it anyway. He's already buzzed, and not just from the alcohol; he's here, with the _cool kids_, at some sort of house party that losers just don't get invited to. But he's a Cheerio, and that warrants him an invitation, so, against his best interests (and because Brittany asked him and it's so hard to say no to someone so naïve,) here he is.

And so is Karofsky. He must have seen him standing awkwardly in the corner, being a complete wallflower. Brittany and Santana disappeared a while ago into one of the bedrooms, Finn's currently losing to Puck at some computer game Kurt doesn't recognize, and everyone else he knows even a little bit is just _there somewhere,_ but lost in the crowd, so Kurt's alone, which probably isn't good when he's drunk this much of whatever was in those cups Santana was giving him earlier.

So when Karofsky turned up at his side with another drink, the tipsy Kurt barely considers turning it down. Not that it's spiked or anything, (he wouldn't put it past Karofsky, but even he wouldn't risk it with all the glee members that were somehow here,) but it's alcohol and he's had _enough_. But Karofsky is holding out the drink and pushing it into his hands, and Kurt feels warm and happy and even though he doesn't really like Karofsky, or rather, _really_ doesn't like Karofsky, he likes the warm feeling. So now he's drinking, innocent of the _look_ Karofsky's giving him and not even thinking about the kiss-that-he's-trying-to-forget.

Karofsky, however, _is_ thinking about it. In fact, he can't _stop_ thinking about it. Every time he tries to think about something else, it tugs at the back of his mind. And it doesn't help that Hummel is always _there,_ so fucking hard to ignore because of his stupid fucking clothes and his stupid, beautiful fucking lips. The lips that he can almost taste every time he closes his eyes, and the way they felt, so soft and obviously well cared for. All he can think of is Hummel, and that fucking, fucking kiss.

He's not going to let it go. Two years he's watched Hummel, not understanding the twinge he felt when he saw the teen, not understanding why his heart would beat a little faster every time he walked past him in the halls,or why he'd suddenly start thinking about him in class, or at home, or in the shower, or in bed. It didn't make _sense_ to him, it didn't even _compute_ for so fucking long what it meant.

When he realized, he hated himself. He hated himself and he hated Hummel and he hated himself for hating Hummel. He didn't know what to do, what he _could_ do because being gay wasn't even an _option _for him. He's Dave Karofsky, he's a jock, one of the in-crowd, and he's _everything _that Hummel isn't.

Before he realized what it meant and what he was, he'd hunted Hummel with the pack, but now he's a lone predator, and he knows that this made it different. It was all good and well when Azimio is around and they're putting the losers in their place together, but when it's just Dave it seems so much more _personal. _He tries not to think the word 'intimate' because that's how it feels, and that's not how it's supposed to be. He's trying to hurt Hummel, to let him know that he's _wrong_, but the really shitty thing is that the more he hurts him, the more he wants him. And that's even more wrong.

But nothing is as wrong as the fact that he's trying to get Kurt drunk, hoping that the kid will be uninhibited enough to let him kiss him again. It is, by far, the most shitty thing he's ever done, and there are probably laws against it, but Karofsky's past caring now, and it's all Hummel's fault anyway.

Speaking of him, he's now swaying slightly _too_ much to the music, and Karofsky thinks he must be pissed out of his head because he seems to be giggling to himself.

"Hummel, you're smashed." It comes out more slurred than he intended, but he thinks he's at least sober enough to know what he's doing. "Let's get you out of here before you puke." Kurt wants to protest that he's not even close to puking, but somehow the words won't form, and instead he lets Karofsky lead him upstairs, which doesn't really make sense, but then nothing really does right now.

And then they really are alone. Dave turns on the lights of his own bedroom, not that Kurt actually knows this is his house, and that part of the reason he even invited the Cheerios is because he knew there might be a sliver of a chance of Kurt turning up. But a sliver just wasn't enough, so he'd subtly (or at least as subtle as was possible for him) told Brittany, the only one dumb enough not to _get it_, to invite him. He hadn't even expected it to work, but he couldn't help but note the way his stomach twisted with joy when the fashionista walked through his front door, naïve to whose party it was.

The smaller boy hasn't seemed to notice that they're alone either, or where they are or what it means, so Dave just lets himself stare at him for a few minutes before shoving a glass of something very alcoholic that he grabbed on the way up into Kurt's hands.

They sit and drink, and even though Dave's had more than a few beers and a couple of mixes that he doesn't even recognize, he's not quite out of it yet. Kurt's just getting worse and worse, the alcohol in his system had before only just beginning to take effect. Now it's hitting him, and he feels dizzy and – hey, Karofsky's staring again.

In fact, Karofsky's staring a lot harder now, and they're closer together. Kurt is aware of very little but he knows that their legs are touching and that's probably a bad thing because after the kiss-that-he's-trying-to-forget, any physical intimacy reminds him very much of that locker room. He's trying to put it to the back of his mind because dwelling on it cannot be good for either of them.

But suddenly, Karofsky makes it _very_ difficult to forget about, since he's kissing him again, with no less vigor than before. This time his hand is in Kurt's hair and he's wrapped his arm around Kurt's neck. This time, it's not one kiss but many, hot and quick, as if trying to make up for a hundred times he missed out. This time he doesn't seem violent but passionate, pained, desperate.

And this time, Kurt doesn't pull away.

It's not because he's drunk, he tries to tell himself, but that's half a lie. He doesn't like Karofsky; he's not his type, he thinks, but that's a lie too. Sure, Dave's not even a little perfect, he's a bully and he's cruel and his wardrobe needs some serious therapy. But he's well built and he has a strong jaw and it's no secret that Kurt has a thing for jocks.

And he's here, he's now, and he wants him, and Kurt doesn't want, doesn't _need_ any more than that at the moment.

So he kisses him back, and it's all tongue and lips with just a hint of teeth. Dave is kissing him maybe even _too_ hard but it feels so, so good to be wanted like this, to have someone holding him this tightly. Their bodies are pressing together and Kurt can feel how hard Dave is (for some reason, his brain makes a mental note that Karofsky is definitely, _definitely_ not straight) and he's just as turned on; his whole body is hot and he just can't stop himself from mashing his hips against Dave's. Dave has stopped kissing his lips now, and, cupping his face gingerly, is kissing his jaw, his neck, his collarbone, as if he's trying to taste Kurt's body. He can't help but moan as Dave starts almost _gnawing_ on his neck, frantic and fiery. Dave takes this as an invitation to slip his hand up Kurt's shirt, and Kurt can't even bring himself to think that Karofsky's probably stretching the fabric as his fingers caress the skin beneath.

He's never even thought of touching his own nipples before, so when Dave starts circling them with his fingers, he can feel his breath getting harder and harder, until Dave tweaks one sharply and Kurt feels his whole body convulse with pleasure, accompanied by a noise he didn't even know he could make.

"So fucking beautiful when you moan like that…" Karofsky gasps out, massaging the nipples again and making Kurt go crazy, shuddering and letting out that noise again.

"Stop…no…" For a second, Karofsky panics that Kurt's crying rape and, as morally wrong as this probably is, he doesn't want to do anything _illegal. _Even more than that, he doesn't actually want to _hurt_ Kurt, so he pauses. "Going to…_ahhh,_ I'm going to…" But Karofsky suddenly knows what he meant, so he kisses Kurt even deeper than before, and, while still using a hand to rub his nipple, swiftly gropes his dick through his insanely skinny jeans. He tries not to think about the fact that it's a guy's _junk_ he's so hungrily grappling, or that the nipple he's squeezing doesn't have a 32D attached, but he _knows_ and it's making him even hotter. With a choke of desperation, and maybe a little self-loathing, he bites down on Kurt's lip, and squeezes his dick even harder.

The effect is instantaneous and so arousing Dave has to seriously stop himself from following. Kurt's eyes flutter as his whole body convulses, his lips parting to let out a soft groan, and Dave can feel his cock jumping through the fabric. Then, after shuddering a last time, he pulls away from Karofsky, eyes suddenly wide with horror and face darkening.

"I…oh my god…" but Dave cuts him off with another messy kiss and undoes Kurt's flies which earn him a little squeak of surprise. He wraps his hand around Kurt's dick as much as possible with those stupid jeans on and starts pumping him again, amused when it almost immediately stiffens back into arousal. Clearly Hummel hasn't been getting any, if his refractory period is almost non-existent. Hell, he doesn't even know if he's doing this right, I mean, is he just supposed to do it like he does to himself? Kurt groans beneath him, and Dave steals a look at his eyes, glazed with either alcohol or lust, he can't tell, but he must be doing _something_ right.

But, _fuck_, this is so utterly _wrong_, he thinks, as he pulls his dick out of his own jeans and starts jerking the two together. He has to literally peel Kurt's jeans off first, but he doesn't pull them all the way down. He can feel the soprano's heartbeat through his dick, and it's something he never thought would make him so aroused.

He's never let himself find out in detail how guys have sex, so, as much as he desperately wants to fuck Hummel right now, he knows he's going to have to hold back. I mean, what if he actually _broke_ Hummel? He has, however, had blowjobs by plenty of dumb cheerios (who didn't understand the reason why he always kept his eyes closed when they blew him,) so they couldn't be that difficult, right? However, when he maneuvers himself into a position he _never ever_ thought he'd be in with another guy, leaving the boy facing his cock, he doesn't expect Kurt to suck him off – heck, he half expects him to bite the fucking thing, but he's pleasantly surprised. Kurt must be pretty out of it, and Dave briefly wonders whether he even knows who he's wrapping his pretty little mouth around. He feels a little twinge of regret that he can't see the younger boy's face right now, but it's worth it because – as much as he hates to admit it – he wants to know what it's like to suck dick, to feel another guy filling his mouth. It's gay as a fucking picnic, but really, what part of this _isn't?_

Karofsky's obviously never given a blowjob before, but they're both pretty sloppy, and he's guessing it's both of their first times, so he just takes Hummel's dick in his mouth and tries to mimic what the cheerleaders used to do to him. Apparently it's working, because Kurt's _moaning_ into his cock now, which feels fucking _fantastic._ He always knew those beautiful pouty lips would serve a higher purpose.

He's getting close, and it feels like Hummel – ever the virgin – is almost ready to shoot again. So he sucks harder, taking Kurt further into his mouth than he thought that he could ever take a dick (not that he had really thought about, except in passing fantasies and jerking off). He lets his hand wonder up too, to gently brush the boy's balls, as weird as the idea feels to him. He feels Kurt's prick actually twitch in his mouth, and panics for a second because he knows the boy is going to cum _in his mouth_ if he doesn't do something, and he isn't sure how he's supposed to _deal_ with that, like, swallow it, or spit it out?

But then that problem just seems to pale into insignificance as Kurt moans around him, sending vibrations through him. Dave can't believe how good Kurt is, considering it's his first time. Either the kid is naturally talented or he's been doing lots of Internet research. Sure, he's not doing it perfectly, and if Dave came like this he'd probably choke the poor guy, but it feels like heaven. He's literally at his limit now, and he's moaning around Hummel's cock too, which finally brings the younger boy over the edge. Pulling back slightly, he cums with a loud, dick-muffled yell, spilling his load into Karofsky's mouth, and for some reason, it's this that makes him see white, his body shuddering with spiking pleasure as he tries to swallow and moan at the same time. Kurt is swallowing his cum too, but some of it is dripping down his chin as Dave's dick twitches again in orgasm and sends another ribbon of the sticky substance onto his face.

They're both gasping for breath, and Dave twists himself back over to the pillow side of the bed, wiping some of Kurt's cum off his own face. He tries not to think about how he just sucked another guy off, willingly, and why it made him so hot. He doesn't even want to think about what's going to happen tomorrow when Hummel comprehends what went on tonight. He realizes that the other boy has passed out beside him, and briefly hopes that no one walks into his room tonight as he lets himself drift off to sleep.

At least now he's got the damn kiss out of his head.


	2. The Morning After

The second and final part of 'Displacement'.

**Rating:** T, I suppose, for this chapter.

**Warnings: **Generally safer, but there be ANGST, ANGST, ANGST; no happy ending here. Also lots of swearing.

**Disclaimer: **If I were Ryan Murphy, Kurt would have gotten laid by now. If I were FOX, Firefly would be still be going.

**Prompt: **After the locker room kiss scene, they are both at some jock/cheerio party. Kurt is tipsy. Karofsky can't stop thinking about how kissing Kurt felt, so he gets Kurt completely drunk and hooks up with him - you decide how far they go. Kurt doesn't necessarily LIKE Karofsky yet, but he enjoys the hooking up/sex. (A/N: After posting this, I got a request for the morning after...and I'm a sucker for angst, so I couldn't resist.)

**Notes: **SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2 OF GLEE, specifically 'Never Been Kissed,' and 'The Substitute.' Any continuity errors are probably due to my having watched the second episode half way through this story, urp.

* * *

When Karofsky wakes up, Kurt Hummel is still.

Not _dead_ still, but also not _asleep_ still. He's as still as a person who's awake but trying to look like they're asleep.

Even Dave isn't _that_ stupid; he knows Hummel's awake, and knows exactly why he's pretending. Hell, he kind of wishes he could just roll over and go back to sleep. At least if he does that, Hummel might be smart enough to run away before he comes around again.

It isn't that he doesn't want to talk to Hummel about what happened last night. It was that he _really, really_ doesn't want to talk to Hummel about what happened last night. In fact, he wishes he had been drunk enough to forget every stupid action he'd committed in the last week.

He sits up and hangs his legs over the side of the bed, putting his head in his hands. Regret doesn't even begin to cover how he feels right now. It's not even regret at what's he's done, more like regret at what he _is. _Of what he _let_ himself be last night.

Not only is he a _faggot,_ (he hates how the word so easily slips into his mind) but he started the faggotry, he got Hummel drunk because he knew he would be easy to take advantage of! He even sucked the boy off! How much more faggy can he possibly get now?

He wonders what Kurt plans on doing, how he intends to leave. Maybe the younger boy will simply slip out and leave, or perhaps the reason he's lying there faking sleep is that he's planning out what to scream at him. Karofsky imagines it'll be a rage-addled speech, something about what an awful person he is, how truly repulsive and revolting he is. He'll use words like fat and sweaty and ugly. Wait, no, he's smarter than that, perhaps 'obese' and 'perspiring' and other words that Karofsky can only guess the meanings of. He hates how stupid he feels around Kurt, because he doesn't speak French or know the difference between Marc Jacobs and H&M.

But Kurt isn't saying anything. He sits up and the sheet around him slides off the side of the bed, reminding Dave with a twinge that he's naked underneath. He won't look at Karofsky, eyes dark with something that Dave is pretty sure _isn't_ lust. Disgust, perhaps, or fury.

And then he moves to mirror Dave's own position, with their backs facing. Kurt is curled over similar to Dave, eyes fixed on the floor.

"Can I use your shower?" is what he says, finally. Not 'I hate you', not 'how could you do this?', but 'Can I use your shower?' He supposes he should have expected it; after all, the boy was either extremely self-conscious or narcissistic (Dave never could be sure, but he always looked dismally attractive in his eyes anyway.)

"Um, sure," Karofsky replies rather thickly. "Let me get you a towel." He grabs his jeans and throws them on; though he usually hates going commando, he can't stand to be naked around Kurt for much longer, to be so exposed. Going to his closet, he picks up the nicest towel he has and walks back to his bed excruciatingly slowly. There, he stands in front of the small teen and holds the towel out, eyes averted to the side. Kurt takes it without looking at him, and continues to stay there awkwardly, as if waiting for Kurt to berate him.

Kurt still doesn't shout. He looks…broken, yes, that's the word for it. Completely and utterly broken, like a cracked china doll. His eyes are still dark and impossible to read. He's clutching the towel over his lap so forcefully his knuckles are white.

"It's…it's down the hall. First door on the left. I'll-" his voice is caught in his throat, and he doesn't know why. "I'll show you how to work the hot water." Unconsciously, he reaches for Kurt's hand, then, upon realization, snaps it back as if he'd tried to pet a poisonous snake.

When he walks towards the bathroom, he's suddenly glad that his parents are away (the other reason he'd been the host to the party yesterday,) because Kurt seems to have no intention on putting on his dirty clothes right now, instead wrapping the towel around himself.

"There's more towels there," he points to a towel rack when they get into the bathroom, "if you want one for your hair or something. Uh…my mom has the best shampoo, you should use that one. Oh, and there's conditioner, too…" Now he feels even more stupid, babbling like an ape, so he quickly wraps up the 'conversation' and walks out, red-faced.

Back in his room, Karofsky does what comes naturally and hits a pillow with enough force to knock out a rhino. He's not even sure what he's angry at, but he's going to blame alcohol, the fucking substance, which absolutely and utterly caused his actions yesterday. He was definitely drunk, he thinks. Definitely.

A buzzing sound breaks Dave from his bullshitting. He jumps slightly, then looks towards – yes, that is indeed a _woman's_ handbag – thrown casually on his dresser.

It's wrong to look through Kurt's text by every standard Karofsky can think of, but he's done a lot of wrong things in the past few days, and this will just have to add to the list. The text is from Blaine, who Dave knows is the dark-haired twink that he'd accused of being Kurt's boyfriend.

'_Hey, hope you had fun last night, even without me :( Sorry I couldn't be there, see you tonight? Xxx'_

Dave isn't sure which disturbs him the most, that the pompous asshat uses full words in his text, that he knows what Kurt is doing so intimately, that he's making plans with him (did that mean they _were_ going out?) or the kisses at the end. Altogether, it's a pretty unsettling text. So he throws the phone back into Hummel's bag, his curiosity overcome by fear of the truth.

He paces for a while. Then he picks up Kurt's clothes, folds them and puts them in a bag, for reasons he doesn't even begin to comprehend.

Kurt, unsurprisingly, is probably the longest shower-er that Karofsky has ever met. He tries not to think about the fact that the reason for the length is probably disgust at last night, and he takes to inspecting his house.

Of course, the place is trashed. Thankfully, it's nothing that can't be tidied in a couple of hours, and he can probably get Azimo to help out, but it's still a pain. He's glad that his parents aren't coming back until after the weekend, which means he has two more days to clean this crap up.

He's just finished looking around when he hears the click of his bathroom door and sees Kurt coming out, a towel wrapped around his waist and another twisted around his hair. Karofsky would usually smile (or jeer) at this, but now it's just some sort of sick reminder of who Kurt was and what Karofsky was so attracted to.

Attracted. God, he hates thinking about it like that. He doesn't _let_ himself think like that. He barely lets himself think about Kurt at all. When he did, it usually had very bad consequences for him and his libido.

"Do you…" He is wary about the question. "Do you want some clothes? I know you hate re-wearing clothes." It would probably sound almost endearing if Dave hadn't grunted it begrudgingly.

"Do you have anything that would fit?" For once, it seems that Kurt's beyond caring what he wears, but Karofsky thinks that maybe he just really doesn't want to put his dirty clothes back on, the ones that Dave touched.

He nods curtly, and goes to find Kurt something, anything suitable. He's certain that Kurt wouldn't ever wear any of his clothes by choice, but he picks his most fashionable shirt and the tightest jeans he owns (which, of course, will still be far too big,) then pauses.

"I don't need underwear." Kurt supplies quietly, and Dave winces even though he knows he wouldn't want to wear some other guy's boxers either.

"Here." They don't look at each other, Kurt just wordlessly takes the clothes and waits for Karofsky to leave again. He does, and sits leaning against the door in a gloomy manner.

Of course, Hummel looks adorable in his clothes, if not very weird. He looks a lot better than he had done in his straight-phase, just…neutral. As if he could just exist the way he is, and no one would question him. Just like Karofsky. Nobody has ever even thought to suggest Dave is gay; he just doesn't _seem_ gay. People expect…heck, even _Dave_ expected that all gay guys had to fit the stereotype, wearing designer clothes and skinny jeans. It didn't make _sense_ that he would be gay because he isn't _like _that.

"I'm driving you home." Karofsky mutters, motioning towards his door, and Kurt pulls a face of utter disdain.

"What makes you think I want to get in a car with you, Karofsky?" _That_ was the tone of contempt Dave was expecting.

"Well, I'm guessing you don't want to be seen in public in those clothes." Dave replies rather sullenly, and Kurt's face flushes as he realizes that he's right.

The ride to Kurt's is absolutely silent, save for some growled instructions on Kurt's part. He occasionally shoots a glare at Karofsky that makes him wish he were dead, and were Kurt not so small and weak, Dave might consider it serious threat.

As they get close to the house, Kurt starts muttering to himself, but he can't make out what he's saying. Then, clearer, he states, "If my dad's at home, we're dead." Dave tries very hard to ignore the fact that Kurt just said 'we', which made them sound so _together_. Well, mainly, he tries to ignore the fact that this brings a tiny rush of joy. His stomach drops when he realizes the whole statement: Kurt's dad. He panics for a little bit, until Kurt announces that his car isn't on the drive, which must mean he's out.

He pulls up to the place he's taken his car to plenty of time before, and Kurt gets out silently. He knows, he _knows_ he shouldn't follow him, but he does anyway.

"Wait." He calls out, but then feels incredibly stupid when Kurt turns with a raised eyebrow and hatred in his eyes, because, actually, he has nothing to say. He can't say he's sorry, because he just _doesn't _apologize, and it's not like anything he can say will make up for how disgustingly he's treated Hummel. He definitely can't say _why_ he did what he did, because not only is he not entirely sure, he's also not sure he wants to admit it to himself. He wants to make sure that Hummel's aware that he still means what he said, that if the Gleek told anyone what happened he would _kill_ him (he knew this was ridiculous, but he really needed to get the point across,) but he doesn't know how to put it without coming across as even more of a douchebag than he already was.

So he does the stupidest thing he could ever possibly do – as earlier proven – and goes in for a kiss. Their lips meet for about two seconds before Kurt's hands connect with his shoulders violently.

Kurt's angry shove feels like a slap in the face, but what hurts even more is the very literal slap in the face that follows.

"Don't _touch_ me." Kurt hisses, and Dave can barely even look at his eyes, seething with anger. "I swear, if you ever try anything like that again, I'll tell the whole _world…_You can threaten me all you want, Karofsky, but remember that I know the one thing that can ruin you. And don't think for even a _second_ that I wouldn't. You're…" he's physically shaking with anger, and Dave can see tears forming in his eyes "you're _pathetic_, Karofsky." And with that, Kurt wheeled around and practically ran into his house.

Leaving Karofsky alone, one step closer to accepting himself, but one giant leap further from Kurt Hummel's love.

* * *

**Yeah, that's it. I cannot seriously see a future for these two, until Glee inspires me somehow (which right now I doubt,) so this is a two-shot. Hope you enjoyed, and...ahem. I love reviews. Jus' sayin'. **


End file.
